


Turnabout

by Angelicalangie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is good for the goose, apparently is working for the gander too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I have written sex, I am not sure if I will do it again. This is completely unbeta'd, but word is telling me it is grammatically correct (I put no faith in that!)

  


Title: Turnabout  
Word Count: 1,095  
Rating: R-NC-17, it's Plot, what plot?  
Characters:Lee, Kara, others but I am not ruining that surprise  
Pairings:Lee/Kara  
Summary:What is good for the goose, apparently is working for the gander too  
Warnings: There is sexin going on.   
Notes:This is the second time I have written sex, I am not sure if I will do it again. This is completely unbeta'd, but word is telling me it is grammatically correct (I put no faith in that!)

They know there are other people in the room next door, beyond the thin divide that separates them, but they don’t care. They just know the now and the need. They push and pull at each other, clothes hitting the floor, kissing and touching. Soft touches, hard touches, grabbing and needing expressed in physical need. Hands tangle in each other’s hair. Looks flicker into each other’s eyes, and deep into their souls. They know that when the dust settles they’ll go to their spouses the scent of sex on their skin and make nice with their lives, but ain’t no one blind to what’s happening.

She is on the table, laying naked and spread like and offering to the Gods, her eyes are not the come hither of other women, they are the goading look of take me if you can. It’s a game of love that they play, and all are inevitable losers, but tonight he will feel like a crowned king. He guides himself to her waiting body, her smile of victory on her face. He feels her hot, warm wet and soft and plunges a finger into her. She sighs when his one finger becomes two and then three, spreading and stretching her, setting her nerves on fire.

His eyes watch her, watch her body. Watches a flush flow over her chest and her breath hitches as she relaxes and lays flat, enjoying the sensations running through her. He pulls nearer and removes his fingers; a mew enters the air in protest. The laboured breathing next to them, just through that thin partition stops and growl is emitted before it starts up again. They don’t notice they are in a world of their own.

Her legs hitch to his hips, guiding him, never giving him all the control; it’s a dance of old with them. He smiles and bends and guides himself into her lush body, he groans as he does, feeling her stretch making room for him as he pushes forward slowly, so slowly. The fervour of their passion now boils to this moment, the moment where he is above her. His hands are either side of her, he looks down and he sees her with her brows furrowed in focus and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

He feels her hands snaking up his body and then they are aren’t one snakes down and grabs his ass firmly and he thrusts harder into her, he finally opens her eyes and gasps out, he sees his chance and he kisses the breath from her, a muffled moan and he can tell she has just rolled her eyes. He moves from her mouth and looks down on her. He knows this is the frak or fight part of their relationship, but he can’t help but be in love with her, and somehow tonight it has all become mixed in need for a good frak. One his wife couldn’t give him a sullen, surly, snide part of his mind gives him.

He thrusts harder at the thought, and Kara gasps all the louder, then groans. The noise brings his thoughts straight back to the lush woman below him, forbidden and yet home. She moans again and digs her heels in. She claws her way up his back, pulling hair, and much as he would like this to last forever, he knows he isn’t going to last the onslaught. It’s alright though; he can feel her becoming frenzied. He feels her arch her way to orgasm as he strokes her nub to bliss. The feel of her muscles around him tightening does things he cannot even speak of and he follows quickly after, collapsing down.

He lifts up after a moment, and looks at her, the sweat shinning on her body, her breasts looking bigger and lusher than before. But the thing that steals his breath away the most is the vulnerability and the softness her face holds. He separates from her and hears laughter from the room next door. He thinks for a moment that the sound seems familiar, but he quickly tosses it aside. Slowly Kara rises up on the table, before sliding down. For a moment she looks lost and then the walls slowly go up again, and what he wouldn’t have had for them to never have gone up at all. She slips of the table and her feet pad over to where he stands and bends down and for a moment he has visions of her reviving him, but too soon she straightens underwear in hand ad before he can think straight she is wearing them. In his mind that is too many clothes, but that is a thought best left as a thought.

They quickly dress, and Kara is the first out, hand ruffling through her hair, straightening it out as best as she can. There is no time for murmured goodbyes; there’s no way they can say how they really feel, though the looks tonight have given the game away. Lee straightens his uniform, finds a reflective surface and he just looks worn from paperwork. He steps out of the door and looks sideways as he hears another person’s footsteps.

Shock and surprise registers on Lee’s face, but deep down vindication as the other man’s face blanches in shock. Lee stands a little straighter as he talks;

“Good evening Sam.” Lee knows he isn’t going to get a response. He doesn’t even wait for one as he moves off down the hallway of Galactica.

Sam stands in the hatchway, stunned putting things together, his min a whirr of thoughts as he watches the man swiftly turn around the corner and out of sight. Then he looks down as he feels her now clothing clad body press up against his back, her hands press against him as they snake into a hold, as intimate as his wife’s should be.

“Who was that?” She asks benignly and he knows so soul deep that he should be honest but he isn’t.

“No one, it was just a passing crewman.” It is all he can say. There is a time for honesty her realises and this isn’t it. He is cheating, or as Kara puts it “bending the rules” with the man’s wife. He takes one of her hands and bends his head to kiss her dark fingers. And if that man, whose wife he has just lain with, was “bending the rules” with his own wife, then perhaps turnabout is fair play and somewhere, somehow it all works out.  



End file.
